


Hear me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Body Horror, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 07, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the things we love most, that destroy us.”― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games Trilogy BoxsetAfter the defaiance with Bob, Lance is obsessed with questions that Keith doesn't want to answer.The paladin's frustration increases more when he sees that nobody listens to him, implicitly confirming his doubts.He must be careful, the darkness is lurking. And Lance risks giving up.------------Left behind, Lance noticed that a door had been left half-closed and, driven by curiosity, opened it. The thing he noticed, even before the furnishings and furniture, was the figure of a  old man, who had his back to him, sitting in front of a window in a wheelchair."Mhm ... not at all scary ...""Lance!" Hunk called him back, and the Cuban walked away from there and joined his friend.He had an unpleasant feeling that there was something wrong with that place.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Hear me

**Author's Note:**

> \- In this Au, Shiro goes with Romelle e Krolia on Earth to help Sam Holt and eventually save Adam.
> 
> \- Keith kissed Lance before he went away. So things are pretty complicated.
> 
> Seriously, fuck season 7.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.

Ashait entered the room. The old man was looking out the window. He put the breakfast tray on the bed, and said, "You have to eat, Kefera. Your body needs it." 

Silence. By now, he should be used to having no answers.   
A sigh, "I'll go see what the others are doing. If you need me ..." 

He broke off. What a fool he was going to say. Kefera never called him. He didn't do much, and this only worried Ashait for the man's mental health. He was about to leave when he heard a whisper, "They're coming." 

Kefera had finally spoken. Ashait walked over to him and took his hands, "Who's coming?"   
"Get ready."

"What?" 

"You know what to do." 

And that was all that Ashait needed to hear. He shook his hands, “I get it. This time it will be fine. ” 

Kefera didn't answer. He had already talked enough. 

Lance was nervous. It was just him and Keith here, the others scouting the planet they landed on. They were so tired they didn't even know where they had gone. They hoped at least not to have to face a Galra team. Again. 

The paladin took a deep breath. It was the opportunity he had longed for in those days, ever since they had escaped Bob. But now, Lance was afraid. 

He was not naive, he knew that things had changed, that Keith had changed in the first place. And Lance didn't know if he liked that change. Keith always had a bit of a rough temper, and God knew if Lance couldn't stand it at first. But he had seen the best of Keith, the kindness that hid under the lone wolf mask. 

Okay, it probably wasn't a mask, but even during their worst fights, Lance knew Keith cared, even if he tried not to show it. The paladin had fallen in love with Keith for it: because he was passionate about everything he did, and although he often acted without thinking, he did it in good faith. Lance loved that fire and he had never feared it would burn. 

And he was right: it wasn't Keith's intemperance, but his coldness that hurt him. 

Since he came back, Keith hadn't looked at him. Everyone had been busy coming to terms with the clone mess and Lotor's betrayal, and as leader, Keith had had to face most of the consequences. 

And under such circumstances, Iit was understandable that the other had no time for their strange relationship. 

Honestly, Lance didn't even know what kind of relationship they had, there had been a sure kiss before Keith left, and they had kept in touch, but after ... 

There was no need for Lance to say more. He had always wondered how someone like Keith could like him. After Bob, he also doubted that Keith felt anything about him that wasn't bothering him. 

It would be much more convenient to leave things as they are, not talk and clear things up. Pretend the whole Bob thing never happened. On certain TV shows, it would be an affordable choice. But that was real life, not some TV show. And Lance had to know. At least to put his heart in peace. 

He cleared his throat, "Um ... Keith, we could ..." 

"Not now, Lance - the paladin muttered, doing God knew what with Black - I'm busy right now." 

That was becoming everyone's favorite phrase lately. Lance didn't give in, “Keith, this is important. We need to talk. ”

“ Why? ”

“ Because it's a conversation I've been putting off for too long and… could you at least look me in the face when I talk to you? ”

Keith turned, a grave frown on his face that would have intimidated Allura, too.

Lance felt his heart skip a beat, but he braced himself, “We haven't had time to talk since you came back, and I haven't heard from you for a long time, not to mention…”

“Lance, don't digress. I need to contact my mother and Shiro. If it's not important… ”

Oh, so Shiro was involved. Lance tried to ignore the pang of jealousy, remembering that Keith regarded Shiro as a brother. But despite this knowledge, a petty part of him reminded him that Keith always had time for Shiro, and had never treated him the way he was treating Lance now.

“It's important to our relationship, Keith.” 

“What relationship?” 

“Don't ask stupid questions. You know what I'm talking about. You kissed me before joining the Blade of Marmora. And we confessed our feelings to each other like in a silly romantic movie, and you promised me you'd come back for me. Well, you're back, but you don't even seem like you anymore. ”

“ A lot has changed, Lance. ”

“ I know! This is why I want to know ... what am I to you? What is our relationship? I'm getting mixed messages here, Keith. ”

God, Lance was pathetic. He sounded whining to the same ears as him. Keith was unfazed, “You're my teammate, I trust you.” 

“And? How do you feel about me, Keith? ” 

Was it that difficult question? Didn't Lance deserve an answer? Keith's luck saved him again: before Keith said anything, the others returned from their patrol. Hunk looked between Lance and Keith, confused.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing - Keith hastened to say, as if he feared Lance might make a scene - What did you find? ” 

Pidge said,“ There are giant moles on this planet, and maybe they're carnivores. ” 

“ Maybe? ”

“ I didn't have time to ask what their eating habits were. They're not exactly friendly. ”

“ I found a spooky mansion instead. I don't know who lives there, but the moles didn't come close. ” 

“ Coran and I didn't find any edible food. ” 

“ Princess, those berries were safe! ”

“ Coran, your hands had turned blue! " 

" It can happen! " 

" I'm pretty sure it's not normal, "Pidge commented. 

Keith muttered," So, in summary, there are giant carnivorous animals, we don't know if there is edible food and the only trace of civilization is a strange mansion.” 

A pause. Then he said, “We don't have much choice. We must hope that the owners are more hospitable than the animals on this planet. " 

" I was afraid you would say that, "Hunk groaned. 

Lance agreed with him. With the luck they found, it was also possible that the villa was a Galra in disguise base.   


  
Hunk hadn't been exaggerating when he talked about a spooky mansion. But Lance hadn't expected to find himself on the set of a B-movie on an alien planet. Leaving the Lions at the entrance, a stone-paved road opened in front of them, with cracked bricks and in some cases broken or covered with wild weeds or dead leaves. Along the avenue a set of sinister and sick-looking trees accompanied them, rustling to the rhythm of an almost non-existent wind.

All this, however, served only to frame the main dish of the scene: a gigantic house that looked as if it had been abandoned. The best term to define the structure in front of them was villa; a gigantic multi-story mansion complete with Gothic spiers towering above the night sky. 

The windows looked all either broken or covered with a thick layer of dust, and the stairway that was to lead to the eerie massive wooden door was guarded by what perhaps should have been the terrestrial equivalent of gargoyle. The sky was cloudy, making the atmosphere darker. The paladins walked in silence, the only sound they heard was their footsteps.

At one point, Lance blurted out, "Am I the only one who thinks this place is creepy?"

"No, dude. It's terrifying - Hunk admitted, looking around uncomfortably - It's like we're in that music video ... "

" Thriller? "

" Yeah. "

" Please, I'm not equipped to deal with zombies. " 

Pidge rolled her eyes," Stop it, both of us. Zombies don't exist. "

" We also thought aliens didn't exist, yet here we are," Lance pointed out, nodding to Allura and Coran.

The princess asked, "What is a zombie?"

"These are legendary creatures of Earth. Keith can tell you more," the blue paladin replied, looking at his teammate, hoping he would react. Keith was obsessed with those stories. But the boy ignored him - nothing new here - and stared straight ahead. 

"Someone is coming." 

There was a young man who was approaching. As he got closer the paladin could see that he didn't look too old, maybe he was a few years older than them; his skin was purplish, and on his nose and cheeks he had blue markings that were very reminiscent of the stereotypical war insignia that the Celtic tribes might have made in the movies. they glowed in the soft moonlight, they were left loose except for two pigtails on either side of the face. He wore an elegant suit, in keeping with the mansion setting of the house. 

The guy looked familiar. It was a strange feeling. Looking at him closely, and focusing on his hair, Lance realized who he remembered. 

"Oh no, let him not be like Lotor," the paladin thought. 

The last thing he needed that day was to deal with a power-hungry psychopath. 

The alien stopped in front of them, "Who sends you?" 

"What?" Lance asked, and was the only one to speak. Allura looked at him, he probably had been rude. But the other didn't seem bothered, rather looked at him, a slight smile framing his face, "In difficult times, you always have to ask." 

"We are not allies of the Galra," Allura hastened to say. 

The boy arched an eyebrow, "I'm not worried about the Galra, but my kind." 

"Why?" the princess asked again. 

"The people who inhabit this planet are not the easiest to live with." 

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked, but she got no answer. 

Their host, on the other hand, was eyeing them one by one, and Lance could feel the force behind that searching gaze.

Eventually, he probably found them trustworthy, as he said, "My name is Ashait, and I am the owner of this humble abode. Who are you, and why have you come to my door?"

The princess stepped forward, "I am Allura, and these are my companions. We are the paladins of Voltron, and as for why, there is no real reason, we came here by chance, we got lost, and if possible we want to ask for a place to sleep for the night. " 

Ashait's eyes lit up," Paladins of Voltron ... forgive my bad manners. Come in. " 

The others followed him, but Lance took Hunk and Pidge by the shoulders, "I don't like that guy."

"Dude, neither do I. But at least we can sleep in real beds." 

"He's rather strange - Pidge agreed - But he doesn't look dangerous. " 

" We can't know. Maybe there's a Galra laboratory under his house. " 

" Now you're paranoid. " 

" Hunk, we should have learned by now not to trust random aliens. " 

Pidge replied," Come on, Lance. If he'd been a girl, you wouldn't have hesitated. "

" What's that got to do with it? "

"That means you're not in a position to tell us who to trust. Do I have to remind you about Nyma?" 

Lance gasped, "It only happened once! Guys, I have a feeling." 

"So we're in good hands. You have a feeling - Pidge repeated mockingly - Very scientific. Without evidence, we can't accuse him of anything. Besides, we either stay here or face man-eating moles. " 

Lance argued for a couple of seconds Pidge's steady gaze, but finally sighed, defeated, "Okay, you're right on that point."  
"Finally! We want to go now?" 

"Yeah ..." 

The trio finally caught up with the rest of the group, though Lance did so reluctantly. If anything happens, he'll blame everyone. Once inside he was speechless. 

The interior of the mansion was as sumptuous as one could imagine seeing the façade: precious marble floors, antique and expensive-looking wallpaper, and paintings of characters who had probably lived within those walls before the current owner. 

Peering in the direction of a room Lance could also see an immense library crammed with books, desks in fine wood, antique sofas, and even some marble busts. It was like something was missing in here. It was all too perfect, to the point of looking fake. It looked more like an old building converted into a museum than a real house. Something was missing in that house that could tell she was alive. 

Ashait snapped her fingers, and immediately three small-bodied, purplish-skinned girls noticed, "Get them something to eat."   
"Yes, sir. " 

They too stared a little too long at Lance and the Cuban wondered if he hadn't offended them just by existing. It didn't even seem so absurd lately. 

When the maids came to me, Ashait said, "I'll take you to the guest rooms. You can rest there before dinner." 

The stairs were also in line with the rest of the house: with the marble steps and the iron handrail worked to recall floral decorations. Arriving at the designated floor, the alien preceded them, leading them along a corridor full of doors all the same and all closed.

Left behind, Lance noticed that a door had been left half-closed and, driven by curiosity, opened it. The thing he noticed, even before the furnishings and furniture, was the figure of an old man, who had his back to him, sitting in front of a window in a wheelchair. 

"Mhm ... not at all scary ..." 

"Lance!" Hunk called him back, and the Cuban walked away from there and joined his friend. 

He had an unpleasant feeling that there was something wrong with that place. 

But even if he tried to talk to someone about it, would they listen to him? He had to keep his eyes open and hope he was wrong. 

Meanwhile, the man smiled. "Mhm, he'll be perfect ..." 


End file.
